


Regresa a Salvo

by Lujuria_en_el_atico



Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lujuria_en_el_atico/pseuds/Lujuria_en_el_atico
Summary: -Madre, estoy enamorado de Robin-declaró Timothy a Janet que bajo cuidadosamente su taza. Tres tazas de café no son suficientes para lidiar con la franca demencia de su hijo. Lo único contundente de él





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Back Safely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629392) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Bienvenidos sean a este nuevo proyecto creado especialmente para ayudar a que el fandom suba y suba ya saben como la espumita!! 
> 
> Es nuestro primer proyecto en conjunto con La chica de los pies descalzos si tienen alguna corrección o critica estamos abiertas a ellas, pero siempre con educación por favor.  
> Gracias esperen la siguiente entrega :3
> 
> Muchas gracias, Heartslogos, por permitirnos traducir tus historias y lograr llevarlas a aquellas personas que no saben mucho, pero ellos podrán leer ahora
> 
> Thanks you so very much, Heatstologos for allowed us the traslation of your beautiful work and for the people don't know much, but they might read now

-Madre, estoy enamorado de Robin-declaró Timothy a Janet que bajo cuidadosamente su taza. Tres tazas de café no son suficientes para lidiar con la franca demencia de su hijo. Lo único contundente de él.

-Ya veo- Janet se encontró con los ojos de Timothy, mientras él vertía leche fuera de su cereal-¿Y qué harás al respecto?

  Timothy parpadeó- Ir tras él, obviamente-

-¿Tú sabes su identidad?-

“¿Tú sabes su identidad?”-Timothy dio una mirada desdeñosa a su cereal, antes de meter una cucharada a su boca-Por supuesto, podría estar quedándome afuera más tarde de lo habitual

-Siempre y cuando regreses… -Janet estrecho sus ojos –Lo digo en serio, siempre y cuando regreses

-Siempre lo hago, madre y yo te puedo decir lo mismo a ti. Iras a Haití la próxima semana, ¿No?, ten cuidado, regresa a salvo-

-Siempre lo haré-

**Author's Note:**

> De parte de La chica de los pies descalzos: Para todas las personas que adoran el mundo de Dc comic y que nunca olviden que existen superheroes sin capa.
> 
> Por mi parte: Disfrutenlo!!


End file.
